in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mai Tanagata
"HAHAHA, run cowards! Flee for your lives as I snatch them, SCREAM your dying breath!" - Mai, while raiding Abidan's camp. Mai is a young foreign girl from a far-off land who seeks to support her family by finding employment in Trillian. Although she may seem meek, she is a terror on the battlefield. Personality Mai has a deep sense of devotion to her family who remain in her homeland. She also has a relatively strong sense of honor and justice, feeling uncomfortable when allies do things like pillage and hurt unnecessarily. Despite this, however, she has no problems playing dirty in a fight. She was raised as a male for a big part of her life, so she can come off as a bit tomboyish at times, although she understands her femininity to a point, and can become flustered if her modesty is threatened. She also speaks the common tongue fairly fluently, although she has a noticeable eastern accent. History Mai has come across the sea from her small island nation of Nehon to Trillian to find work and to help pay for her family's livelihood. The exact reasons of her family's plight are unknown at this time, but she would be willing to share with someone she comes to trust. Unfortunately, her immigration to Trillian was organized by the Snakehead Triad, a brutal Eastern mafia specializing in human trafficking. At this point in time, she has little to her name except the clothes on her back. Powers & Weapons Mai spent most of her childhood raised as a boy in her small fishing village to serve alongside her brother under the local Feudal Lord. Her military career began when she was 15, and progressed without anything too tragic happening to her. This military history has given her the following abilities. Horseriding/military proficiency - Mai is a master of horsemanship and mounted combat, being well-versed in lancing, swordplay and mounted archery. However, her experience as a powerful cavalryman leaves her far less experienced with foot combat. She can hold her own in a fight, but she becomes hard pressed to survive in large-scale combat without a horse. One should remember that despite this, she is a professional fighter with 8 years of experience. She also has rudimentary experience with tactics, and can command forces if need be. Blacksmithing - Mai's family had a long history of service to the local Feudal Lord because of their affinity for elemental crafting. She is well-versed in armor design and the craftsmanship of curved blades. The weapons she creates all seem to have a vicious curve to them, can be anything from Odachi to Naginata, and can be crafted with elemental attributes if given the proper resources. Fishing - Mai came from a fishing village, and knows how to catch fish in both nets and with spears. Weaponry - Mai has little to her name at this point in time, having only a wakizashi (short sword) to hide in her pack. It is a well-crafted sword, however, and can be used for many mundane activities such as whittling and skinning. The other contents of her pack are unknown, although a subtle jingling can be heard while she walks. Since coming to Trillian, Mai was able to build an incredibly powerful sword that she's named the Tsunamitō. It is an Odachi, but because of it's construction and materials is as light as a regular Katana. Because it is made of meteorite steel, and infused with the spirit of a water elemental, it appears to be translucent, and shines and gleams like a jewel. It's properties other than this are unknown, as she hasn't used it in battle yet. Other Theme Song: Nao - Haru Kaze She's older than she looks. Recent Events Mai arrived in Trillian the same day the King's Palace was attacked, the queen was murdered and the princess kidnapped. She met with the Snakehead who gave her some of her possessions, and aimlessly wandered around Ormont before bumping into a local maid, Joan. Mai's accent, appearance and stench validated to the maid that the girl had fallen on hardtimes. Mai accompanied Joan back to her master's mansion. While helping her to do laundry, Mai fended off two drunk houseguards which attracted the attention of the house butler, who assigned Joan and her to accompany the master of the house, Lord Rasputin on a mission at the capital. Arriving at the capital on horses, Joan and Mai were passively berated by their employer and went to work preparing for Rasputin's mission. During the preparations, Mai met prince Christopher and got to see the inside of the castle. Rasputin, Mai, Joan and Christopher all met in the courtyard and left the castle grounds. Their target seemed to be the forest east of the capital city. Along the way, Mai gave Joan her wakizashi to protect herself with, and told her to keep it if they were separated. Within the forest, they met with Liang Sue and Jasien the spies, as well as the forest denizens know as Kripya Tlapinti Slimtla and Belven Bearchild, in addition to the sorceror Walter and his unlikely companion, the Castle Knight known as Vincent the Bone Breaker. Although Sue seemed to have a plan of attack for their mission, which was to rescue the princess, the planning fell apart when Snaketongue ran through the encampment and murdered Walter. During the chaos, Vincent went mad and began to rush the group, but he was quickly dispatched by Mai. The group had to reach the Crownless King's warcamp quickly, because the forest was going up in flames around them. Although the plan didn't go as Sue had hoped, Mai managed to display a massive amount of martial skill during the diversion raid to rescue the princess. Her master also managed to rescue the princess, but she was separated from him inside of the camp. Her horse died of an exploded heart when she pushed it too hard during the retreat, and she climbed desperately to retreat from the encampment, taking an arrow to her sword arm. Category:Rasputin's Faction Category:Humans Category:Characters